Placebo
| período = 1994 - actualidade | xénero = rock alternativo | selo = PIAS, Vagrant, Elevator Music | membros = Brian Molko Stefan Olsdal Steve Forrest | antigos_membros = Robert Schultzberg Steve Hewitt | web = placeboworld.co.uk }} Placebo é unha banda inglesa de rock alternativo formada en 1994 por Brian Molko (guitarra e voz), Stefan Olsdal (baixo) e Robert Schultzberg (batería). Este último deixoulle o seu posto a Steve Hewitt en 1998, que ocupou ata outubro do 2007. Hewitt foi substituído recentemente por Steve Forrest. Ata a data levan editados seis álbumes de estudio, seis EPs e vintesete sinxelos. Leva vendidos ao redor dos 10 millóns de discos en todo o mundo, un millón deles só no Reino Unido. Historia A banda inglesa Placebo foi formada polos amigos da infancia Brian Molko e Stefan Olsdal. A pesares do primeiro ser estadounidense e o segundo escocés, eles coñecéranse nun colexio en Luxemburgo, e despois dalgún tempo sen verse, voltaron a atoparse en Londres en 1994. Nese mesmo ano deciden formar a banda, que chamouse inicialmente Ashtray Heart (Brian cantaba e tocaba a guitarra e Stefan o baixo). Para a batería reclutaron a Robert Schultzberg, que estaba en Inglaterra para aprender máis sobre percusión e xa coñecía a Stefan, co cal tocara nunha banda de garaxe en Escocia. Despois diso, deciden trocar o nome e chamarse Placebo, e ao final de 1995 lanzan un sinxelo chamado Bruise Pristine, polo selo independente Fierce Panda Records. ''Placebo'' A banda comeza a chamar a atención de moita xente, lanzando algúns sinxelos máis (entre eles, "Nancy Boy", que chegou a estar no cuarto lugar do Top Five inglés) antes de lanzar o seu primeiro disco, auto-titulado, en 1996. Ese disco foi producido por Brad Wood e saíu polo selo Caroline Records. O son da banda logo se destacou por ser algo entre o punk e o pop, pero cunha certa identidade, diferenciándose de bandas como Green Day e Offspring. O son ten un forte acento alternativo, con melodias máis serias e intelixentes que as das dçuas bandas citadas. Destacan cancións como "Teenage Angst", co seu refrão ultra-depressivo ("since I was born, I start to decay, now nothing ever ever goes my way"), "Bionic", que tem um riff de guitarra belíssimo e uma melodia muito linda, e a contagiente "36 degrees". A banda pasa o resto de 1996 e gran parte de 1997 na estrada, excursionando con nomes como Sex Pistols e Weezer, e ao poucos van chamando tamén a atención de varios artistas, entre eles, Michael Stipe (R.E.M.), Bono (U2) e David Bowie. Participan, inclusive, na festa do 50 aniversario de Bowie, e tocan tamén na xira Popmart de U2. En Inglaterra, o álbum gaña o disco de ouro e a banda é cada vez máis coñecida, non só polo seu son, senón tamén pola estraña imaxe do vocalista e guitarrista Brian Molko. Aínda en 1997, a banda participa na película "Velvet Goldmine", que foi producida por Michael Stipe (R.E.M.) e protagonizada por Ewan McGregor. ''Without You I'm Nothing'' En 1998, xa pola Virgin, lanzan un segundo álbum, chamado "Without You I'm Nothing", que foi producido por Steve Osborne. A banda xa non tiña a Robert Schultzberg, que deixara o seu lugar a Steve Hewitt. Este é un disco un pouco diferente do primeiro: amosa unha banda máis madura, con músicas máis introspectivas e climáticas, con moitas baladas e un certo toque gótico. As letras de Brian son tamén máis tristes, o que se reflicte nas súas emotivas interpretacións. ''Black Market Music'' O terceiro álbum, "Black Market Music" confirma a sonoridade do disco anterior, con toques máiais introspectivos e intimistas e a mesma atmosfera gótica que se facía presente en "Without You I'm Nothing". O disco non foi moi ben recibido pola crítica, principalmente en Inglaterra; a crítica americana amosou opinións divididas, con algúns considerando "Black Market Music" o mellor traballo de Placebo ata o momento. O grupo seguíu ao longo de 2000 e 2001 facendo concertos en todo o mundo e participando de diversos festivais. ''Sleeping with Ghosts'' 2003 marca o lanzamento dun novo disco: Sleeping with Ghosts. Producido por Jim Abbiss, o cuarto álbum de Placebo segue máis ou menos a liña do lanzamento anterior, desa vez cunha mellor receptividade por parte dos fans e da crítica. Na metade do 2004 é lanzado o DVD Soulmates Never Die - Live in Paris 2003, que nos trae á banda tocando en París, coa participación especial de Frank Black. En decembro é lanzado o recopilatorio Once More with Feeling: Singles 1996-2004 (que trae dúas cancións inéditas), aparte dun DVD chamado Placebo - Once More with Feeling - Videos 1996-2004, cos seus videoclips máis coñecidos. ''Meds'' En setembro de 2005 Placebo rematou a grabación du seu último álbum, Meds, o cal foi lanzado o 13 de marzo do 2006. O seu productor foi Dimitri Tokovoi, amigo do grupo que xa lles produxera no pasado un par de versións, "The Ballad of Melody Nelson" e "Running Up That Hill". O disco conta ademais coa participación de dous músicos en dous temas, VV do grupo The Kills e Michael Stipe de R.E.M.. Segundo Molko, o disco é un regreso ás raíces de Placebo, cun son máis próximo ao do seu primeiro disco. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Placebo'' - 1996 (Elevator Music) *''Without You I'm Nothing'' - 1998 (Elevator Music) *''Black Market Music'' - 2000 (Elevator Music) *''Sleeping with Ghosts'' - 2003 (Elevator Music) *''Meds'' - 2006 (Virgin) *''Battle for the Sun'' - 2009 (PIAS) Recopilatorios *''Once More with Feeling'' - 2004 (Elevator Music) *''Covers'' - 2007 (Virgin) EPs *''Slave to the Wage'' - 2000 *''Taste in Men'' - 2000 *''Special K'' - 2001 *''Live At La Cigale'' - 2006 *''Exclusive iTunes Session'' - 2007 *''Extended Play '07'' - 2007 Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial * MySpace da banda Category:Bandas de Londres Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Placebo